everything is perfect
by poisenousprincess
Summary: all it takes is one 24 year old aussie girl to bring the undertaker to his knees.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie got her workout bag and headed to the local gym, she'd been trying to study but couldn't concentrate enough to write her paper. After thirty minutes of pretending to study she'd officially given up, her mind was full of thoughts of what her two friends would be doing right now, hanging at the hotel with the wrestlers was her answer. So she had decided that a good workout would help, driving through the streets of Houston she tried not to think about the life she'd left behind in Perth.

As usual the car park was mostly empty and she knew that she wouldn't have to compete for the equipment. It was still early and Cassie knew that it wouldn't get too much busier than it was now. Walking through reception she was greeted by Susie and Bart, the owners, Cassie walked into the women's change room and quickly changed into her black basketball shorts and black wife beater. Heading back into reception she gave Susie her cell phone for safe keeping and ignoring everyone else in the gym headed over to the treadmills.

Every time Cassie did a workout it always began with a ten minute jog followed by ten minutes of stretching before thinking about doing anything else. She was always conscious of Susie watching over her and the glances the other members of the gym bent on her. Pulling up from her stretches she grabbed two sparring gloves so she didn't damage her hands, and stepped up to the boxing setup. Although it wasn't very feminine to box Cassie didn't care, boxing was a passion and a great stress reliever. As she was training she could hear the strange voices but wasn't really conscious of them.

Mark, Glenn, John and Dave watched the girl pour her emotion into every punch and every swing. She had been stretching when they entered and had immediately captured John and Dave's attention. Mark had to admit that she was an intriguing creature, long mousy blond hair, toned long palish legs and a slight tummy. He couldn't see her face but he was sure that it would match the rest of her. Ignoring the the other three Mark began his workout, he'd have to leave his boxing until she finished.

"Wouldn't mind seeing the rest of that tattoo!" Glenn muttered as they began lifting weights.

Mark, John and Lgenn glanced across and saw the edge of a tattoo on her right hip as her shirt moved with her body. As Mark watched she pealed the sweat soaked shirt off, leaving her in a sports bra. He could see tattoo's dotted across her body and a few scars across her back, his mouth went dry. Mark still hadn't seen her face but she had a body that would tempt a saint. Tearing his eyes away from her Mark began his workout in earnest

After fifteen minutes Cassie stripped off the gloves and swiped up her shirt, wiping her face on it. She had noticed the four men who had entered but didn't really notice them properly until she turned to go and do weights. Four sets of eyes were stuck on her as she walked across the gym towards them. Out of the four there was one set of piercing green eyes that were making her nervous, his gaxe was centred on the scar running across her stomach. Cassie passed them and started on her situps ignoring the shivers that those beautiful green eyes invoked. Cassie watched as he stood and strode across to the boxing bag. He was huge, at least 6'10" and built, he looked as if he was all muscle. As he began boxing Cassie could see all the muscles rippling in his arms, he held a lot of power in his arms and it looked as if he had a lot weighing on him at the moment. Cassie saw the tattoo's covering him and honestly cursed herself for being susceptible to an attractive man. As Cassie hit 200 sit ups a shadow fell over her, and looking up she clashed eyes with one of his shorter friends.

"I'm Dave."

"Cassie" She didn't stop her situps and he sat on the weight bench next to her.

"Do you have a surname?" He asked.

"Lord."

"You're not very talkative."

"Working out."

"Take a break?" He continued.

"No"

Cassie powered on until she'd reached 300 and then stood to go and do bench pressed. Dave followed but he didn't notice her tensing up, Mark was watching as a look of fear crossed her face.

"Dave!" The tall green eyed man called and Dave stopped to look. "C'mere I'll teach ya."

Dave looked back at Cassie who was doing bench presses and headed over to Mark. After the bench presses Cassie did twenty more minutes of pilates, green eyes following her every move. Thankful to be able to escape she went to shower and change into her jeans and a University of Texas jumper. Grabbing her bag, Cassie handed over her locker key, took her phone and made a booking for a personal session with Susie for the next day.

By ten p.m. Cassie had completed her paper and was laid on her sofa watching television. Although Flashpoint was one of her favorite shows she had a lot of trouble keeping her mind on what was happening. Her mind kept wondering back to those eyes that were more green than she had ever seen before, those eyes which seemed far too perceptive. It had seemed that when her fears were beginning to rear their head he had called his mate away.

Just as her thoughts were turning to the sensual her door opened and in walked her two best friends, Jess and Dani. They landed on the sofa and the beanbag looking at her.

"did you finish your paper?" Jess asked, she was the prettiest of the three and the most confident. Gorgeous long red hair and vivd green eyes, she was also very intelligent and that was what scared most men away.

"Sure did, even had time for the gym."

"You're obsessed Cass. Can you go even two days without the gym?"

"Says the women who spent the entire day in the lobby of a hotel waiting for wrestlers."

"Shutup." Jess grinned. "My dad is back for a little while and wants me to bring you two for dinner tomorrow, if you'll come."

"Well I'll come." Cassie said.

"Alright, I'll pick y'al up at six p.m. form her, just dress casual."

"Anyway girlies it is time for me to go to bed. I have to work tomorrow."

They all said goodbye and Cassie headed off to bed and the first night disturbed by those vivid green perceptive eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Houston Hilton Mark was involved in a game of poker with a group of the guys. And although he was the best player of the guys there he was steadily losing. He couldn't get his mind off of that girl from the gym, all he knew was her name. Cassie Lord. It was a strange, women never affected him likes this, well not anymore. When he was much younger is body used to react this way but still they never engaged his mind, this young woman had engaged his mind and body completely.

"Mark?" Shawn said louder, the ten men around the table watched as Mark snapped back to reality.

Mark looked around and cursed himself for letting her get to him. Without a word he stood and chucked his cards down and left with ten sets of eyes on his retreating back.

"What's got him so caught up?" Shawn asked.

"Dunno." Glenn muttered.

"Better not be that piece from the gym. I'll have her under me before the week is out!" Dave said getting a round of grins.

"Don't worry man she aint his type." John said trying to be a calming influence.

Meanwhile Mark was driving the 45 minute drive home to his ranch in Marsden. He hoped his daughter was still awake, he'd been on the road for two weeks and missed her. When he pulled off the highway he was surprised at how quick the drive had been when he had something to look forward to. Mark pulled hist ruck into the garage and laughed when Jess walked in half asleep, he gave her a hug and they carried his bags into the kitchen.

"How you going sweetheart?"

Mark set about making coffee as Jess curled up on one of the stools at the bench.  
"I'm good daddy. The girls said they'd both come to dinner tomorrow."

"Great. How's university?"

"Me, Cass and Dani are leading the year, I hope you don't mind but I gave up on that sorority crap. I could not handle one more convo about nail polish. Plus the girls aren't in one so its all good. And Peter and I called it quits as well but that's nothing new."

Mark could tell that his daughter wasn't upset about the break up, in fact he could see something mischevious flirting through her eyes.

"So long as your happy. Are you happy?"

"I am now, I wasn't a while ago but Cass helped me through it. She was absolutely right you know, all I needed was a passion and now I've got a one I'm perfect. Plus it benefits them completely not that Cass needs help with it, but its' just something that we can do together."

"Jess explain!" She laughed at her dads worried expression.

"Pilates. I go to classes four times a week at Uni, it is so good. I mean after ten minutes you feel so strectched and peaceful plus I've never been this flexible before in my life. Daddy do you mind if I get some more tattoo's if they mean something?"

"Jess you're a grown woman. If you want tattoo's than get tattoo's."

Mark smiled as she leaned across the bench and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just so ya know Michelle ain't welcome here no more specially when I'm not." Jess nodded. "Now get your ass to bed!"

Jess disappeared quickly and Mark went to his room with his bags. Although he slept soundly his dreams were occupied but Cassie Lord.

Cassie arrived for word as a receptionist in stunning style. Skinny leg jeans, a black wifebeater and black ballet flats, around her waist was a stylish brown belt to off throw her black handbag. She was working part time as a receptionist for a small boutique law firm, Thurston and Cole. Both Thurston and Cole were women and understood that the more comfortable their workers were the more successful the firm would be. The only dress code was that they had to be preentable, good at their jobs and not let personal issues cloud their work. Both understood her to the full and saw something special in Cassie's eyes.

Setting up her desk Cassie distributed the coffee and cakes before settling down to work. If there was no work to be done they allowed her to work on her studies and pick their brains. It was a slow morning so Cassie got quite a bit of study done, she was more than prepared for her next assignments.

It was three p.m. when Cassie pulled into the gym car park, it was quite full but not surprising with the WWE in town. Quickly changing she met Susie at the counter, Susie told her to complete her running and Pilates and she would catch up. The gym was pretty full of men including Dave and the green eyed giant, his eyes traced her figure as she went to the treadmill. Cassie began jogging and worked her way up to running, she could hear a few of the women commenting on her but she ignored them.

Mark had noticed Cassie enter and send a look his way before beginning her workout. As she began to flat out run he saw Dave go over and try to charm her into god knows what, she ignored him completely. Being able to see her face he was right about it matching the rest of her. She had pure blue eyes and although she wasn't skinny by comparison to the Diva's she was truly beautiful. She had curves in all the right places, he didn't understand why Dave was bothering she was nothing like his other women.

Mark tried to concentrate on his own workout and the conversation that Glenn and Shawn were holding about him. He watched as Dave followed her to the mats and continued to talk to her, she ignored his every word.

"he just needs some good pussy!" Shawn stated snapping Mark back to attention.  
"Excuse me?"

"You weren't paying any attention." Glenn said.

"Well if you didn't speak shit all the time then I wouldn't be tempted to zone out."

"you wanna come out tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Busy, so no!" Both mens eyes came to his face. "I'm spending time with my daughter."

During the rest of his workout Mark kept an eye and his brain on Cassie, but knew she was safe because Susie was with her.

At 4:30 Cassie hugged Susie and headed back to the locker room. She could hear the women speaking and cringed at how nasty they were. After her shower Cassie got dressed and headed out into reception. Stepping through the door she collided into a huge mass of muscle, if that person hadn't grabbed hold of her she wouldn't have stayed standing. Cassie felt the tension in the huge body and was worried that she'd hurt him, looking up her eyes met pure green.

Mark was watching the much smaller woman with interest, she had completely tensed and he could tell that she was extremely nervous. He too was finding the situation uncomfortable but for a different reason. However it wasn't until she looked up and thei eyes locked that he knew he was a goner. Her eyes were like clear blue pools of water and he couldn't help noticing how well she fit into his arms. Trying his hardest to reshackle his demons he let her go so she was steady on her feet,

"Sory I didn't see you." He spoke quietly.

"Umm I walked into you. Sorry." He heard her Australian accent and smiled.

"I should've been watching Darlin', plus I'm a lot bigger than you, I could've killed ya!"

Cassie laughed and smiled at the sound of his voice and accent.

"I'm not sure about killed me, but hurt yes. Thankyou for not letting me fall."

She had no idea why but she was feeling a little confident about talking to him.

"I'm Mark."

"Cassie, sorry but I have to go now."

"Have fun." Mark watched her leave and then uncomfortably entered the mens locker room hoping it was empty. Although he'd managed to keep his demons reined he was still incredibly hard, she had fit against him so perfectly. Lecturing himself he headed for a cold shower.

Dani appeared in Cassie's lounge room at 5:45 in black leggings and a long blue shirt, on her feet were stiletto gladiator sandals. Cassie was very low key in comparison. She was wearing her pale denim skinny legs a black belt, a black tank top covered by an oversized check shirt. At dead on six p.m. Jess came walking in wearing skinny legs tucked into stiletto boots with a quite revealing top on.

"okay ladies, let's go." Cassie announced and followed the two outside.

"Cass if you follow in your car then you won't be stuck."

Cassie pulled out behind them and turned her music up really loud. There was a fourty five minute drive where she let her mind wander back to that hard male body that had been pressed to hers.

Pulling off of the highway Cassie noticed the house, she stepped out of her car and could smell her favorite meal, Rogan Josh. Jess let them into the house and guided them into the kitchen, Cassie was the last inside. When she entered the kitchen it was just Dani and Jess.

"Dad's having a shower, I'll show you around."

Jess led them on a tour of the house, even taking them outside to see the stables. Going back inside Cassie had her back to everyone looking out at the sunset and the paddocks.

"Cass this is my dad Mark."


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie turned around and stopped dead looking back at her was the green eyed giant. Looking into his eyes she felt a flash of desire at remembering what he felt like against her.

Mark had known it was her as soon as she'd stood in front of the windows. He had noticed she always dressed elegantly but casual, everything suited her body shape and he felt his body reacting. Thankgod for the kitchen bench, Mark admonished his body. She was stunning looking up at him with the surprise adding silver to her blue eyes.

"How you going Darlin'?"

Jess looked between Cassie and Mark and felt as if they'd met before. Mark never called anyone Darlin unless he'd met them at least once, and even then it was rare.

"You know each other?"

"Walked into her at the gym." Mark mumbled while he turned to stir the Rogan Josh. All the while he was trying to convince his body to behave, right now it was acting as if he'd never seen a woman before. "Jess can you set the table?"

Jess took Dani into the dining room to set the table, Cassie sat on the stool trying to school her thoughts. They had run away the moment Mark was introduced as Jess's dad.

"You ok Darlin'?" Mark was watching her, the disappointed look that crossed her face he hoped he never saw again.

"Yea I was just thinking. Do you need help with anything?" He smiled and sipped his beer.

"Nope all good. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, what you got?"

Cassie watched Mark open the fridge and assess what he had to offer.

"I'll have a beer please." She interrupted his thoughts and he handed over her drink.

"Finally someone to teach Jess that beer is good."

"Yea daddy that ain't going to happen. Just ignore him Cass." Jess swanned in picked up some plates and left again.

"I'm sure she'll learn eventually."

"I just wanted to apologise again for earlier." Mark saw her blush slightly. "Hope I didn't hurt ya."

"You don't need to keep apologizing , you didn't need to worry because you didn't hurt me." Mark boyishly setting flight to the butterflies in her stomach. "However I did consider hurting your friend Dave."

Mark laughed and watched her walk across his kitchen and stir the dinner. He walked over to stand next to her, the tensing of all her muscles was noticeable.

"You don't need to be nervous I won't hurt ya Darlin'."

Cassie shivered and looked upa t him, he'd spoken so quietly so quietly his voice had deepened.

"I know YOU don't make me nervous."

Mark heard the emphasis but decided not to push his luck.

"I'll try to keep Dave away from you."

"Thanks he's quite arrogant."

Mark watched as she stirred the pot of curry, the muscles in his hands gave away his want to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her neck.

"His arrogance is normally what gets him his women, plus how he looks they can't resist."

"Well you can tell him that I'm not interested in even speaking to him nevermind anything else."

"I'll keep him away from ya Darlin'."

Neither noticed Jess peaking around the doorframe watching them.

"Thanks Mark. Where did you learn to box?"

Mark leant against the island bench facing the stave while Cassie was facing him. His eyes kept drifting over he in appreciation, on two occasions he looked away just in time so she didn't catch him.

"I learnt to box at college, all those years ago."

"jess said you played basketball, bet your coach didn't appreciate the boxing."

"hey Dani, do you really think there could be something."

Jess sat opposite Dani at the table and spoke quietly so Mark and Cassie couldn't hear.

"I feel it."

Everyone knew that you trusted Dani's feelings because ninety per cent of the time she was right.

"I want him to be happy and looked after and I want to the same for Cassie's she's my best friend."

"I know it sounds strange cause he's your dad but what if they make each other happy, wouldn't that be weird for you?"

"If they are happy and in love then no it won't be."

"We should eat I think." Cassie said, she's thoroughly enjoyed their conversation but her two best friends were probably starving.

"Alright."

The two of them carried everything into the dining room and joined discussion over mobile ohone etiquette. Marks positioning was perfect because being directly opposite Cassie it was natural for his gaze to touch hers. The three women were having a heated debate, Mark noticed the spark in her eyes when she was passionate. After dinner was over the girls went upstairs to watch movies leaving Mark alone with his thoughts.

He probably shouldn't try anything with his daughters' best friend, but he could not get her out of his head. She was intelligent and fit and passionate, plus her beauty was hardly something to be angry about. Mark decided to watch ice hockey for a while until he felt he could manage sleep. He was awake for another hour.

It was eleven p.m. when Cassie decided it was time to leave. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she felt bad for not saying thankyou to Mark, she'd enjoyed her night immensely. Turning to the front door she heard the television in the den and decided to go and see if he was awake. Stepping into the room she noticed he was asleep, he looked cute and peaceful in his sleep. Looking around she found a notepad and scribble a quick note.

'Mark

Thankyou for dinner I really enjoyed it, Rogan Josh is a favorite.

See you at the gym.

Cass'

Folding it in half she laid it on top of the remote and let herself out. Leaving her to drive home to another disturbed sleep.

Mark woke at one a.m. disturbed in his dreams by the noise from the t.v., reaching for the remote control he fould Cassie's note. After reading it he flicked off the tv and took the note upstairs with him, Mark dropped it on his dresser and looked around his sanctuary. It was an elementally male room, with drark blue fabrics and dark bold furniture, but it was missing happiness and beauty. Deciding that that needed to change he stripped off and crawled into his huge bed. His huge empty bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie entered the gym at 4pm the next afternoon, only to be confronted by Dave.

"Good, you can listen properly now. Tonight we are going to have dinner and then after I will have you writhing beneath me moaning my name!"

"No!"

Cassie tried to walk around him but Dave grabbed her arm and dug his fingers in a little.

"Cassie I wasn't asking."

He backed her up a little and got right in her face as he spoke. She had no idea if it was fear or anger that made her react, however without a second thought Cassie punched him in the face. He howled drawing everyone's attention and she walked away.

Mark had his back to the room so had no idea what was happening until Batista moaned loudly, getting everybody's attention. He turned around to see Dave holding his eye and Cassie heading, well almost storming across to the punching bag. Dave must have really gotten to her if she was breaking her routine, she didn't seem the type to just react without reason. He watched Cassie trying to destroy the bag and decided to stop pretending he didn't care. As he stood and began to make his way over all eyes were watching him, before he got too close he spoke to her so she didn't freak out again.

"Cassie?"

She turned her head and looked into his eyes, Mark could see the regret and sadness in her eyes.

"You ok Darlin'?"

Cassie nodded but didn't stop punching. She felt horrible for hitting him, he shouldn't of stood over her like that though. And of everyone, it had to happen in front of Mark.

"Thank you for leaving me a note last night."

For the first time Mark had no idea what to say to her, he didn't know what was going through her head.

"Tell your friend I'm sorry, but I need to go now."

Mark watched as she walked straight across the room and out the door. Dave came over to him.

"You're a fuckin idiot. Why can't you just leave women alone."

"She punched me!" Dave exclaimed loudly.

"What did you say to deserve it?"

"I just told her that I wanted her."

Mark ignored him and texted Jess to try and help Cassie.

'Call Cass she needs you.'

Mark turned to Dave and growled.

"I suggest you ignore her next time or you'll get another black eye."

Mark moved away, he knew it wasn't his place but he really needed to know she was alright. She meant a lot to him and he didn't even know her really.

Jess had just received her dad's text when Cassie slammed into the apartment and straight into her bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind her. She got up and entered Cassie's bedroom quietly, Jess had decided that if her dad was worried than there must be something really wrong.

"Poison?" Jess saw her curled up on the bed crying and went over to curl around her. Jess just held her until the tears stopped coming.

"Umm Poison my dad didn't upset you did he?"

"No Hun your dad's awesome. His friend Dave just pushed me way too far."

"What happened?" Jess thought she knew but Cass always felt better after talking about it.

"Dave tried asking me out like three times and I've ignored him each time, but today he was very graphic. He said that he wanted me moaning his name and I would be after dinner tonight. I said 'no' and he pegged me in and got really in my face and told me that I had no choice. He started describing it and I hit him. I didn't mean to he just brought back memories and I reacted."

"Memories of Scott and Vince?" Jess asked softly.

"Yeah. And now I'm embarrassed because the gym was full and I gave him a black eye and made him angry."

"Cassie I think you should be proud of yourself. Not only did you stop yourself from being hurt again but you gave the World Heavyweight Champion a black eye, which from all accounts he deserved."

Cassie cracked a small smile and rolled onto her back.

"Can you apologise to your dad?"

"No I won't Cass, he was really worried about you. he texted me and said you needed me."

Something in her heart fluttered at Mark being worried about her.

"Jess umm I have something I think I should tell you…"

Jess cut her off quickly already knowing what Cassie was going to tell her.

"you think you like my dad but your not sure and you don't know how I'll react and now your embarrassed."

Jess grinned at her best friend and saw the blush that covered Cassie's entire face.

"Poison I love you and I want you to be happy, the same as I want my dad to be happy. And if my dad makes you happy then I support you, but just remember me if anything happens."

The two girls hugged and Cass instinctively knew there was more to it, her best friend was clearly keeping something from her.

"Jess spill."

"Well there is this guy that I've met and I really like him, but I am not sure how my dad will react to it though."

"Jess Hunny if you like him then go for it and see how it goes you can deal with your dad later on."

"Good idea. Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" the two girls hugged briefly again and smiled at each other.

"Yep can we get pizza?"

"For sure!" Jess grinned and knew exactly where to taker her best friend. They were both very lucky to have each other around.

"I'm gonna shower and then we can get going." Cassie took off into the bathroom while Jess lay waiting patiently. She decided that it would probably be a good idea to text Mark and let him know that Cassie was ok.

'Cass is ok. We having dinner. B home about 10'

Mark was currently sat on his back patio with Shawn, Glenn, Paul and John drinking beer and talking about women and sex and being on the road. As soon as his phone went off he ignored their conversation and checked it. He had been waiting all night for a text from Jess to let him know that Cassie was alright and he wouldn't have to beat the hell out of Dave.

"Jess?" Glenn asked, Glenn was Jess's godfather.

"Yeah she'll be here at about 10."

All the guys nodded and he knew that they wouldn't leave until they had seen Jess. They went back to their conversations and more beer. A few hours later Mark's mind drifted back Cassie; he couldn't stop worrying about her still she had seemed so scared earlier. Unfortunately for Mark the guys had noticed that he had space out yet again.

"Alright Deadman explain yourself." Shawn stated with a huge grin.

"You keep zoning out on us, must be something or someone special." Paul said levelly loving the look on Marks' face.

"Its nothing." He tried to shrug it off but just then the front door opened alerting them that Jess was home. Mark heard her tell someone to go upstairs and she'd get their drinks. All of them went inside to see her and caught her getting a beer and soda; Mark knew it was Cassie upstairs.

"Hey guys."

"Thought you didn't like beer!" Glen said.

"I don't, it ain't for me." John edged closer to her and Glen put his hand on his shoulder to stop him getting any closer. "Do you have any idea who keeps driving your dad to distraction? He keeps zoning out."

Jess watched her dad leave the room and wandered if his thoughts were along the same lines as Cassie's for him. She turned back to the group and knew they hadn't noticed that her dad had gone to bed.

"Guys I think its time you go home."

"But we're drinking with your dad." Paul said suggesting she was dumb for considering it.

"Hate to burst your bubble but he's gone to bed!"

They all turned and witnessed that Mark was no longer anywhere to be seen.

"Sneaky old bastard." Glen muttered.

"Anyway you all need to leave so I can go back upstairs to my friend who is probably crying her ass off again, and the whole problem would not have occurred to begin with if you assholes didn't encourage each other all the damn time."

As Jess was speaking she was herding the group down the hall to the door. Shutting the door behind them she snubbed the lock and rushed upstairs, in her room Cassie was dead to the world so Jess put her beer down on the desk and went to find Mark. Everything was quiet in his room so she knocked and heard him yell 'com in'. It had been at least five years since she'd been in his room and even in the pitch black she could tell that it was a shell of what it used to be. Mark had been through a lot in his life and although his room was enormous it was empty. There was no love or happiness, nothing personal could be seen, one photo frame stood on his bedside table and a piece of paper was on his dresser.

Jess found him sat on his balcony staring out at the night; she curled up in the other chair and opened her soda.

"Are you okay Daddy?"

"Not really sweetheart but I'll get there." He sounded a lot less than positive.

"I know you still think I'm a little girl who needs protecting but I'm not. Daddy I've grown up, I can handle anything that you want to talk about."

"I'm gonna retire after Mania, my hip can't take much more. If I stop I won't need it replaced." Mark looked over at his daughter and saw her shocked expression.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Hearing her dad talk Jess could hear the depression and loneliness in his voice.

"Because you've always thought and implied that I'm invincible but I'm not. Jess I'm old and washed up, I'm sorry. I didn't want to let you down."

"Daddy you have never let me down. I love you so much for everything you've given me and done for me. So your not twenty anymore, who cares!"

Mark looked across at Jess and saw the tears running down her face.

"You have your own company and bike store, and you have five properties, four kids, your animals which adore you. Isn't it more important to be healthy and happy, to have something special to share with someone. Being Forty-six does not mean your life is over!"

"When did you become so perceptive?" Mark grinned.  
"When it started breaking my heart to see you miserable and lonely. I'd like to hog-tie Michelle and drag her behind Poison's car."

"Poison?"

"Cass is the poisonous princess, I call her poison for short." Jess grinned back at her dad glad that he was smiling.

"Where did that come from?"

"You'll have to ask her. It is alright that she stays here tonight yeah?"

Mark just nodded in response so Jess continued with what she was staying.

"Daddy she is alright, Dave just brought back some memories that she thought was dead and buried. She kept telling me to apologise to you because she ignored you in the gym." Jess saw a hint of a grin on Marks face but he turned away from her so she wasn't sure.

"It's Dave that should be apologizing. She looked almost terrified after she hit him."

"That's because she was, Cassie has been assaulted by men twice…" Marks head snapped up in Jess's direction and she could see the anger that passed across his face. "Both of them were much taller and bigger than her and what Dave did must have brought that all back to her."

"When?" He sounded really angry.

"Before she moved to Houston, once in her hometown and once in Los Angeles. She is a lot better now than when I first met her daddy."

"Dammit why can't Dave just be normal and not such an arrogant prick!" Mark growled into the dark.

Jess just let the silence stretch before she stood and went to kiss his cheek goodnight. Just as she was going back into the house Jess said loudly.

"Liking Cassie ain't something to be ashamed of Dad, she's an amazing woman."

Mark watched her go and didn't say a word. He had no idea how Jess knew but he hoped that Cassie didn't know. After hearing what his daughter had to say he knew that there was no chance for him. It sounded dumb but he wanted to be the one that she told her problems to. But there was fat chance of that.

It was three a.m. when Cassie decided that trying to sleep anymore was useless. Every time she closed her eyes she saw either Scott or Vince. So pulling her jumper on she headed downstairs to watch a little television. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard the hockey, stopping in the doorway she saw Mark sat staring at the screen. He appeared to be in his own little world so she knocked lightly to get his attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark saw her stood in the doorway and wondered what was wrong she looked exhausted. She came into the room and curled up in a ball on the sofa closest to him.

"sorry to disturb you Mark."

"Disturb me anytime Darlin'. Are y'alright?"

"I've had much better days to be honest. Jess was at my house when you texted her, thank you for asking her to help me."

Mark looked a little sheepish.

"I was worried about you."

Cassie blushed bright pink and he thought that she looked stunning with the pink tingeing her skin.

"It's nice to have someone to worry about you sometimes."

"I know Jess worries about you, but where's your family Darlin'?"

She was quiet for a minute or two as she thought about what to say.

"My family is back in Australia where I grew. I still speak to my brother occasionally but my mum is too busy and my dad has never been around."

"Why don't you speak to your mom?"

"My mum is a difficult person, she's the type of person that you're better off being the enemey because then she leaves you alone. She's had manic depression since I was little so it was always hard, and then she got remarried and I don't like him. Mum has never agreed with my decisions and moving to Texas just pushed her over the edge I think."

"So how long since you've spoken to her?" Mark could see a little sadness in her face and wanted to try and make her smile.

"nearly four years at the moment. I moved over here when I was twenty, and I know that it sounds sad but I've given up, I just don't care anymore."

Mark could see her shaking a little and gave her a blanket to wrap around her.

"I couldn't imagine just cutting myself out of Jess's life."

"Mark my mum and I have nowhere near the same relationship as you do. Jess adores you, she told me that she wants to work in your law department when she's finished her degree."

Mark smiled a little at the thought of going to work with his daughter everyday.

"She's the only person I've got right now, until I retire that is."

"Well that's not entirely true Mark." Blue eyes met green as she said it, Cassie quickly looked away unsure of how he would accept the comment.

"You not alone either Darlin'." Cassie blushed and Mark moved slightly, easing the pressure in his groin he was unbelievably hard sitting there looking at her. "I hope Dave ain't scared you away from the gym!"

"It wasn't even Dave that scared me, it was more that his actions brought back bad memories."

"Bad memories with someone a lot bigger than you?" Mark knew that he was prying but he just wanted to help her.

"Umm yeah, to guys actually both were a lot bigger. And both were on opposite sides of the world."

"What do you want to do with your degree?" Mark decided to change the subject so she didn't get embarrassed.

"I'm not sure if I'll do anything at the moment, I mean I love criminal law but I'd prefer to be able to spend time with the people I love. Lawyers work 24/7 and I don't want that."

"I guess your right. You earn a shit load though."

"Yeah but life doesn't revolve around money. I'd be happy with a little money and someone to share the world with." Mark smiled softly; someone finally understood where he was coming from.

"That makes perfect sense Darlin' I'm going to retire after Wrestle Mania spend some time with jess. I'm sick of being away and lonely, it ain't worth it."

"Mark you need to mark yourself happy otherwise you'll drive yourself demented." He smiled at her and she felt the butterflies in her stomach.

"I know why Jess is friends with you now. Why are you called Poisonous Princess?"

"because I used to work at Vodafone in Perth, it's a phone company. My boss there used to tease me because I was the opposite of a princess, I was a bitch I got in fights and I worked for the Gypsy Jokers who are an outlaw motorcycle club. So Sam, my boss, began calling me princess and the Jokers added poisonous to the front and it just stuck."

"What did you do for the Jokers?" Mark was a little stunned that Cassie had worked with them. He knew of them and they were a bunch of nasty bastards.

"I cleaned theur clubhouse and was the person they came to for advice. They were incredible protective of me, I remember this one time a prospect tried to touch me, three full patches had him pinned with weapons drawn in like two seconds flat." Both of them smiled.

"Miss Cassie Lord you are a fascinating woman."

Cassie blushed and looked out the window, she was comfortable with Mark but he gave her butterflies like no one had ever done before.

"You're not exactly dull Mark."

At six a.m. Jess had noticed Cassie was missing and wondered where exactly she had gone. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she heard Mark laugh and Cassie talking, she grinned and went to make coffee and toast. It had been ages since Jess had heard her dad laugh, and here he was laughing at something Cassie sai. Maybe Cassie could be best thing for her dad.

"Why are you single? Mark asked and then blushed for being an idiot. He had never been this blunt with any woman before and it was very new to him.

"Honestly, its because nobody wants to try and overcome my trust issues with me. I don't hook up so no one wants to know me."

Jess chose that moment to enter and interrupt them, she looked at her dads face and noticed that he was looking at Cassie as if he wanted to hold her.

"Cass are you going to uni today?"

"Yeah I am, I've got that assignment." She got off the sofa and headed upstairs to get changed and get her stuff together.

"Daddy when are you going back on the road?"

"Wednesday, why?" Mark asked looking at his daughter.

Jess shook her head and left the room, leaving Mark alone with his thoughts. He had no idea where the previous four hours had gone, they'd talking the whole time and he had actually enjoyed it. He had a throbbing headache from being hard for so long, however he couldn't risk getting up or going upstairs just yet.

Cassie was the first downstairs wearing a light denim mini skirt her University of Texas jumper and her trainers. Marks' eyes were drawn to her legs which were reasonably pale but matched the rest of her, on her left ankle was the Jokers' death head and on the inside of her right ankle was the Undertakers' symbol. It was small and quite delicate, she'd put her own spin on it, with edging the majority was black.

"I'm not sure if I'll make it to the gym today."

ONE WEEK LATER……..

Mark was sat in the arena seating watching the crew put up the SmackDown ring. He'd been back on the road for five days and he was missing being at home, he was on his personal farewell tour. Ten people in the world knew that he was saying 'goodbye' two of those were Jess and Cassie, another being his best friend Glenn who was sat with him.

"you alright Mark?"

"Three weeks and this will end." Glenn had seen his friend though divorces, children, injuries and court battles but he had never seen him truly at peace.

"Six months and I'm going to say goodbye." Mark looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I'm over it, time to make myself happy. And it aint the same without you around."

"Didn't even know you were considering it."

"You're the first to know, keep your mouth shut!" Mark nodded. "So are you going to tell me what keeps you from staying in reality for more than five minutes?"

Mark looked away and had no idea what to say to the man who knew him better than anybody else in the world.

"I know you've been miserable since Sara cheated, but these two weeks have been different. Mark not sure if you know this but you've actually been smiling when you go all distant."

"jess…" Mark managed to get out before Glenn cut him off.

"Don't bullshit me, I'm not one of the guys!"

Mark sat quietly for a minute or two to get his thoughts together before speaking.

"There is this woman who I met, she's real sweet but completely untouchable. I've got no idea what to fucking do and she's driving me to distraction."

Glenn was faintly shocked, Mark was never lost when it came to women, although he didn't have to best record in the past so maybe this was a good thing.

"Untouchable?"

"she's nervous, she's been attacked twice by guys much bigger than her, she's 24 and she's one of Jess's friends."

"Great choice old man." He said sarcastically earning himself a glare.

"Well I didn't ask for it, she just walked in and knocked me on my ass!"

"Tell me you've at least spoken to her."

"Four hours straight, didn't even know it until they had to leave for classes." Glenn nodded.

"Hate to point it out old man but you sound whipped, completely. What does she look like?"

"Bright blue eyes, long blondish hair, curvy, kinda pale skin, nose piercing and some tattoo's." Glenn saw that Mark was away with the fairies and was smiling so he waited patiently.

"So not entirely unattractive." Glenn grinned and waited for Marks reaction.

"Watch your mouth." Mark growled, making Glenn chuchle.

"So whats your plan?"

"I've got no idea, I feel like an ass being attracted to Jess's best friend."

"We'll figure something out."


	6. Chapter 6

Cassie, Dani and Jess were sat watching Smackdown when the Undertakers music came blaring from Jess's phone. She grabbed it and went into Cassie's bedroom, Mark was on the screen and Cassie couldn't tear her eyes away. She missed seeing him at the gym and feeling his gaze on her back. It was strange but she felt a little disappointed that he wasn't around, being on the road he was surrounded by gorgeous women who would throw themselves at him. If she was honest with herself Cassie knew she had no choice.

Jess came out of the bedroom with a huge grin on her face.

"Ladies we are going to the Hall of Fame ceremony and Wrestle Mania."

"Why?" Dani asked almost in disgust.

"Because Dad wants up to come if you don't want to I can ask Jackson, your choice Dani." Jess looked at Cassie. "Cassie?"

"I'll come with you."

Jess grinned; her dad was completely obvious sometimes. He had only them all because he wanted Jess and Cassie there. The Hall of Fame would be the perfect opportunity for the girls to dress up and show Mark what he was missing out on with Cassie. It was sweet that her dad was wanting Cassie there for his last match.

"Ask Jackson to go. No offence but so not my thing. However I will help you both find dresses for the Hall of Fame."

Jess disappeared back into the bedroom to reply to her dad and to speak to Jackson. Cassie was a little confused as to why she was invited also, but was happy that Mark had thought about her, she honestly hadn't stopped thinking about him. She was sure it wasn't a huge deal to him but asking her to be there for his final match and retirement was a huge deal to her.

Mark was sat in his locker-room with Glenn when Jess called him back. Glenn had nearly laughed at his best friend who had started fidgeting in nervousness as soon as the hone had hung up. Now that Jess was back on the phone the fidgeting had stopped again, from the grin he presumed that Marks' ladylove had agreed to come. Glenn hoped so because Mark was seriously interested in this young woman.

Mark hung up and smiled at Glenn.

"She's coming and Jess is bringing her boyfriend."

"Good, will you stop fidgeting now?" Mark glared.

"I don't fidget!" Glenn burst into laughter at the look on Mark's face.

"You were. Now you need to get your stuff I'm starving old man."

Half an hour later they were sat in a place called Phoebe's Diner when Glenn asked.

"What's her name?"

"Cassie." That one name got all of Glenn's' attention.

"She wouldn't be the same Cassie as the one from the gym who punched Dave?"

"What if she is?" Mark looked around hoping that no one recognized them.

"You're crazy old man."

"Shut up Glenn you don't know what your talking about so can it!"

They both continued on with their meals before going to the hotel. Mark however couldn't sleep yet again; he was still haunted by those stunning blue eyes and curves.

FIVE DAYS LATER…..

Mark and Glenn were sat waiting at the airport, with coffee, waiting for the girls' plane to land. Mark had dragged Glenn with him not only because it was five a.m. but so Jess didn't turn her full attention onto him. Plus Mark was nervous about Cassie being there and also meeting Jess's new boyfriend. The announcement said that their plane had landed, they both stood and moved closer to the gates to meet them.

It was anothing twenty minutes before Mark saw Jess and Cass. She was stunning in baggy jeans, a tight black singlet and carrying a jet. Cass kept walking toward them while Jess stopped to wait for Jackson. Ti was Glenn who noticed Jackson and spoke to Mark who was very close to staring at Cassie.

"Did you know about this?"

"About what?" Mark grunted tearing his eyes away from Cassie, he looked at Jess and Jackson kissing. Glenn was prepared for the explosion as was Jess as she pulled away and looked at her dad. "Help Cassie with her stuff!"

Mark headed straight for Jess but the explosion didn't happen, he hugged her and shook Jacksons hand. He grabbed her bags and headed back to Glen and Cassie.

"Well that was weird." Jess muttered to Jackson.

"Actually I think that I need to thank Cassie."

Looking at the three ahead, Cassie was talking to Glenn and Mark was trying not to stare too much.

"God he's acting like a teenager! How embarrassing."

"Baby I think he's in love." Jackson spoke quietly as they reached the group and Jess introduced him to Glenn. Grabbing their things they finally arrived at their hotel and got a little sleep. Four hours later Jess and Jackson were both still asleep so Cassie went to find the gym. She found it on the second floor and full of wrestlers, she decided to ignore them all and do her own thing.

Glenn was lifting weights when Cassie walked in and headed to the treadmills. From the brief chat they'd had that morning he had no doubts that she was perfect for Mark. She was running on the treadmill when Michelle McCool got on the one next to her, Glenn immediately sensed trouble. Two minutes after Michelle arrived Cassie left and went over to the mats to stretch, every person in the gym had noticed her. Including Batista who headed over to her. Glenn was prepared to step in if he had to.

"Excuse me Miss Lord?" Dave was a bit worried about her since she hit him. She had looked scared the last time he had seen her.

Cassie stood up to face Dave, surprised at how he'd spoken to her with respect.

"Yes Dave."

"I just wanted to come and apologise for the shit I said last time. I forgot that not all women are ring rats. I'm sorry." Cassie grinned.

"Dave thanks for the apology, it was sweet and uncalled for. I hit you remember!"

"I caused it…" Dave looked sheepish.

"Actually you didn't. it was just that you brought back memories. I really shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry." Dave held out his hand and waited for her to give him hers, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"well then that is settled and forgotten. Why are you here, are you stalking us?"

Cassie laughed at him.

"I'm here with my best friend to see someone."

Dave nodded; he could see Michelle giving Cassie evils through the mirrors.

"Cassie please be careful with the women on the tread mill she's a bitch."

"Thanks Dave but I'm a big girl I can hold my own. But I will call on you if need be."

Dave smiled and knew that she would be alright.

"Enjoy your workout."

He walked away and Cassie returned to her stretching glad that she'd had the opportunity to sort things out with Dave. After her stretches Cassie went to the weight machines and began her new intensity workout in earnest. She was vaguely aware of people watching her but knew that Glenn and Dave were watching over her. Stepping up to the reverse sit up bench Cassie knew the moment when Mark walked into the gym. Between sets she saw Michelle go over to Mark and flirt, surprisingly he ignored her and continued his reps.

"She cheated on him." A female voice said from just behind her right shoulder. Cassie looked back to see a stunningly beautiful brown haired woman. "I'm Natalya."

"Cassie, nice to meet you."

Natalya stood a bit closer forward while Cassie did another set.

"Michelle pounced on him after his divorce, she used him and cheated on him. Practically since the moment she got her claws into him, she was sleeping with someone else. According to her he has no idea how to satisfy a woman."

Cassie stopped pulled off her shirt and started again.

"How do you know I give a damn about Mark and Michelle?"

Natalya smile and noticed Mark noticing Cassie, he looked a little like a lovesick teenager.

"Because I saw you with him and Glenn this morning, plus you were looking at him."

"I'm his daughters best friend." Cassie retorted trying to cover herself and he interest in Mark.

"you mean Jess?" Cassie finished her final set and stood up checking out her new tattoo in the mirrors.

"yes, I go to university with her." She sat on the press bench and Natalya moved to spot her. "How do you know her?"

"My mom was one of the Hart family so I've been around this company since I was conceived. Mark is like a godfather or an uncle, so Jess and I almost grew up together. I'm three or four years older but we were the only girls here."

Cassie was bench pressing close to 200 pounds while they spoke about whatever they came up with.

Mark was on the curl machines when Cassie and Nat came over to the chin up bars just behind him. He could hear what they were saying but tryied to concentrate on his workout, it was very easy to injure yourself.

"How many tattoo's do you actually have?"

Cassie started with her set of thirty chin-ups still carrying on their conversation.

"Twentyish. Do you have any?"

"Nope I've always wanted some but I'm scared of needles."

Mark, Glenn and Dave all saw Michelle heading towards Cassie and Nat, they all stopped and waited in case they needed to step in. natalys noticed Michelle and said.

"Incoming witch."

Cassie took note but didn't stop working out, she wasn't going to let anyone interrupt her. Natalya also say the three guys sitting watching.

"Hi your Cassie right?"

"Sure am. You are?" Natalya smirked.

"Michelle McCool, I'm the current Women's champion."

"Wow good for you." Cassie retorted in a condescending tone.

Natalya could see the anger in Michelle's eyes.

"Look you aren't welcome here, you aren't one of us and you never will be. As one of the locker room leaders I thought that I would come and warn you."

Cassie stopped and stood looking at Michelle as if she had two heads.

"Michelle do you own this hotel?"

"no why?

"Because if it isn't your hotel I can do whatever the fuck I want. Just because you have a title around your waist does not make you a locker room leader."

"how do you know?" Michelle screeched drawing everybody's attention to them.

Cassie and Natalya began to walk away, when Michelle pushed her luck a little too far.

"good leave your not welcome!"

Cassie turned back to the taller woman.

"Michelle Hunny you cannot claim an award or position when you haven't worked for it. Sleeping with the boss is not working for it!"

Michelle blushed and Marks jaw just dropped, Glenn, Dave and Nat were all trying not to laugh.

"how dare you!"

"Oh my god look Michelle!" Cassie said loudly, looking behind her.

"What?" Michelle turned around to look.

"Someone else's husband, better go steal him!" Cassie walked off leaving most of the gym laughing at Michelle. Cassie chucked her towel down and pulled on her sparring gloves, as she started to box Natalya went to go to her.

"Nat!" Mark said. "Leave her for a while."

Natalya nodded and left, as Mark went back to his reps he kept his eyes locked on Cassie. He'd caught a brief glimpse but now he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tall ship tattooed on her left side. It was stunning in black grey and Mark could imagine tracing the lines as he held her.

Less than ten minutes after Nat had disappeared Jess stormed into the room and straight up to Cassie. Mark knew exactly what would happen and wa halfway to them before they'd begun speaking.

"Why didn't you hit her?"

"Jess." Mark warned making both women look at him. "Cassie was awesome, you don't need to hit people to make your point."

"But she never understands." Jess grumbled.

"Come on I'll take you three for breakfast. Meet in the lobby in half an hour."

Jess went to comment again but it was Cassie who spoke.

"Jess, shut up and move it."

The two women left as Glenn appeared at his side.

"Don't think there's a woman more perfect for you old man."

"I'm taking them for breakfast, you coming?"

"Sure, I think Dave should come. Cassie and him have sorted things out."

"Fine, half an hour in the lobby."

Mark left to go and have another cold shower, it seemed to be becoming a habit since they'd met. But he'd just have to deal with it for a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, i know it has been a while since i posted a chapter. My husband passed away from cancer about two weeks ago and things have been difficult. i just wanted to say thankyou for everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. i will post more chapters as soon as i have chance to type them up. Please read and review, i love knowing what you guys think. Mel**

Thirty Minutes Later…

Mark stepped into the elevator and was alone with Cassie again. She was wearing long denim shorts, a black wifebeater, a University of Texas jacket and her trainers, it was a simple and casual outfit but it was stunning none the less.

Cassie looked across at Mark, he was in jeans, a black 'deadman inc' hoodie and trainers. Her brain was going a thousand miles a minute, thinking how good he looked. How much she'd like to kiss those lips and be held by those huge strong arms. Looking up she saw him watching her and blushed.

"I'm sorry about Michelle, Darlin!"

"It's alright, I have no idea why she hates me though. I have no idea who she is."

Mark watched her blush recede and saw hints of her temper return. He'd have to prod it later when he could try his hand at distracting her from it. And see just how susceptible she was to him.

"Michelle is the woman who I dated after my divorce, it was completely dumb but I was at a very low point."

"Mark you can't be blamed for her treating you like a bank account."

They got off the elevator and sat waiting for Glenn and Jess and Jackson to join them. Twenty minutes later Cassie's phone began to ring, looking at her caller id she saw that it was Jess.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Umm…" Cassie heard her moan. "We won't be able to make breakfast."

Jess hung up in Cassie's ear and she had no idea how to tell Mark.

"Jess and Jackson decided to get room service."

Mark had an inkling or what exactly was happening, all he needed now was Glenn to call and shy off. He knew that they were giving him and Cassie time to get to know each other a bit better. Just as he was thinking it Glenn and Natalya stepped out of the elevator, walking over to them Nat giggled.

"Umm sorry to pull out but Nat wants to see the walk of stars, so I'll see you both later on."

"Have fun." Cassie said as the couple walked off. "They're cute together."

"So do YOU still want to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure, couldn't have you getting self confidence issues could we!" Cassie with a grin, the sound of his chuckle sending shivers down her spine.

"Darlin I don't think I've ever had issues with self confidence." He guided her into the restaurant and into the very back where he knew they would have privacy. "But I promise if I do you will know."

She laughed as they sat down facing each other, the waitress cam over to take their order.

"Why did Michelle bother dating you if she was screwing someone else?"

Mark loved her honesty and abruptness.

"I'm pretty sure it was so she could get higher in the company or more popularity. I honestly still don't understand why myself."

"She really does sound like a selfish bitch to me." Cassie watched as his face fell and she felt really bad. "I'm sorry Mark that was rude."

"Darlin' I like that your so honest. She is a bitch, Jess and her almost got into a fight. Michelle was my depressed and mostly drunk stage."

"Mark I understand, except I got tattoo's and into fights instead of sleeping with Barbie dolls." Mark grinned at her.

"What was your first tattoo and why?" Cassie was still thinking about it when the waitress brought their coffees. The waitress tried to flirt with Mark and get his attention but his eyes never left Cassie.

"My first tattoo was the cross on my left hip, I got it when I was thirteen. A chick I was at school with died, she jumped off a bridge outside our class." She sipped her coffee. "What about you?"

"My first tattoo was the dancing skeleton on the back of my neck, I got it when I was twenty. I'd just had my first major math with Vince's company and I realized that he was the puppet master. I was the puppet and he was making me dance to his tune, plus I'm the Deadman so I got a skeleton. I saw your new one, its beautiful."

"Tanks Mark, I like it. A guy named Shawn Dempsey at the INK FACTORY did it."

"Shawn did a few of mine. Does it mean anything?"

"Yeah it represents my life the water and the clouds behind it are my past. Being attacked and my family being assholes. The water in front is where I'm headed, where I wanna be and what I want to do." They'd both ignored the waitress as she brought their food. "it basically means where I've been I won't go again, because like a ship you may revisit the area…"

"But the water's never the same. It's beautiful Darlin'." Cassie blushed deeply and began eating her scrambled eggs.

"I'm not sure what Jess told you but I'm not scared of guys that are bigger than me, more how they act. And thunderstorms too!"

Mark nodded and sipped juice.

"Jess told me that you'd been attacked twice by guys that were bigger than you. Once in Australia and once in L.A."

She smiled softly and watched him.

"But I'm glad your not scared of all big guys, well especially me. Then I would get self confidence issues."

Cassie laughed and watched the natural smile across his face, he was stunning when he smiled.

"Definitely not scared of your Mark."

"Good!" As he grinned Michelle slid into the booth next to him, laying her hand in his lap she whispered in his ear. Michelle had no idea he wasn't paying any attention to her only to the woman across the table. Cassie was watching his face as he watched hers.

"Mark why are you single?" Cassie asked as their eyes locked blue on green.

Mark was amazed at this young woman, she was going to help him through this confrontation instead of storming off.

"Because since Sara no one has loved me, they've loved Taker. I'm not even sure if Sara loved me now. I've just been used time after time."

"I don't understand how people can get you and Taker confused."

"Taker is the guy who everyone wants to see, he is the only man the fans are allowed to see. Mark is the man who loves his daughter and tattoo's and spending time at home not at clubs."

Their eyes were still locked and Cassie was willing Mark to stay strong and not snap. As long as he retaliated against Michelle the more she would push him. Before Cassie could speak again Michelle slid out and stormed off, the two broke eyes contact. Mark knew he wouldn't be able to stand for a a while or he'd risk mortifying embarrassment. He had gotten harder than he thought possible just by looking into her eyes, the pools of blue were mesmerizing.

"Michelle likes the fact that she can still get under your skin."

Cassie was looking out the window hoping Mark had no idea of the effect he'd just had on her. She felt a fever and the butterflies were going mental in her stomach.

"Thank you Darlin'."

Cassie smiled and returned to her breakfast, tonight was the Hall of Fame ceremony and Jess had invited a group of Diva's to come and get ready with them. So after 2pm she would be surrounded, Cassie just decided to enjoy her time with Mark.

"Does anyone know you're retiring?"

"Just the important people!" A rush of giddiness went through her, being classed as one of the important people. They sat talking for another two hours until Cassie's phone rand, seeing it was her brother she had to excuse herself. Mark said him and Glenn would meet them at Jess's room later that day. As she disappeared Mark stayed seated and Dave came over to join him.

"What's going on Mark?"

"Nothing, why?" Mark tried to look innocent but it didn't work.

"You seemed to enjoy your breakfast with Cassie, she bitched back at Michelle for you and you can't tear your eyes away from her." Mark glared at Dave making him chuckle,

"She's friends with my daughter."

"That doesn't explain anything other than how you got her here."

Marks hardness had finally disappeared so he just got up and walked away. Dave stared after him with a huge grin on his face, the Deadman was definitely whipped.


	8. Chapter 8

Just after 11am a thunderstorm hit with full force, torrential rain and intense wind was buffeting the hotel. Mark was sat watching football when it hit and he remembered what Cassie had said that morning. Getting his cell out he called Jess.  
"Where's Cassie?" he asked as soon as she answered.

"Hi daddy!"

"Please don't play games Jess its important, where is she?"

Jess was worried when she heard how concerned Mark was about Cassie.

"You didn't do…"

"No I didn't." Mark snapped angrily.

"515 daddy, look after her."

Mark was already outside Cassie's door when they hung up, it was a quick walk considering he was in 509. he knocked loudly on the door and when she didn't answer her called out to her. Cassie opened the door quickly, she was white as a sheet and let him inside. She had all of the curtains shut and MMA on loud, Mark watched her curl up on the sofa under a blanket. Mark sat at the other end and watched her visibly shake and jump at each rumble.

"Cassie Darlin' you can come sit next to me if you want to."

She stayed right where she was and after he reaction to the next crack of thunder he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Cassie I'm gonna move closer to ya alright." Cassie looked him in the eye and Mark could see the fear but knew it wasn't him that she was scared of. "I'm not gonna hurt ya I just want to keep you warm."

Cassie could see the worry in his eyes and felt really bad so she slowly nodded. Two seconds later she was picked up and settled on Marks lap, if she'd had time to scream she probably would have. His huge tattooed arms wrapped around her small frame, holding her against him.

"Are you alright?"

Cassie nodded and Mark felt another round of shivers run through her.

"Talk to me sweetheart." He looked down into her face. "is it because of them attacking you?"

"Yup I don't even know why."

Mark had his hand rested on her hip and Cassie could feel its heat through her clothes.

"When I was 17 I was in a real bad accident, it was my second time on a Harley and I was going home. I was about 4 miles from home and a storm hit, I never knew it was coming. A huge crack of thunder hit and I hit my brakes hard. I slid along the road on my side and smacked into a tree, I was wedged between my bike and the tree for five and a half hours unconscious until someone found me. By the time I woke up the storm had finished and I was in hospital. I broke my left leg and crushed my right hip, broke my ribs and collarbone and was concussed. From that day till I was about 21 I was scared of storms, every time one hit I panicked or had nightmares about it."

Mark was still really worried about Cassie but he was really enjoying having her in his arms. She fit perfectly.

"How did you get over it?"

"It was Glen actually. I've known him since we were children and his living me like a brother was what helped me through. I trusted him and he understood and got me back on my bikes and he got me to love thunderstorms."

Cassie was looking it Marks face and he could see I her eyes that she was worried about him. His heart clenched and it felt as if he had butterflies, he mentally cursed himself. He was acting like a hormonal boy not a grown man, he had never felt like this with Megan or Sara and definitely not Michelle.

"So I need someone who loves me to help me get back on my bike."

Mark nodded, he couldn't help himself, his eyes kept dropping to her lips. He was wondering what she taste like and whether she'd able to match. They'd both gone silent and were listening to the rain as they looked at one another.  
"Mark why did you come here?"

"Because I heard the storm and thought that you might need somebody." He blushed a little, worried about what she might think.

Cassie leaned up slightly and kissed his cheek gently, his eyes never left her face and she opened her eyes to show him the sparkle that he'd put there.

"Umm you can kiss me if you want to."

Cassie said making Mark grin and her blush even more, she felt naïve and stupid for saying it.

"Darlin' if I kiss ya I'll need to put you back on your cold end of the sofa, which I don't think either of us wants to happen."

"oh" Her reply clearly showed that she had no idea what he was meaning. He really didn't want to scare her into the reality of his attraction to her. Mark wondered if he could somewhat appease both their appetites but not push it too far. He leaned forward and just before their lips met she closed her eyes.

Cassie was amazed that such a big man could have such gentle and soft lips. Mark was trying to hold onto his control and after kissing her a second time he pulled back slowly watching her lids open to reveal blue crystals.

"Sorry Darlin' I couldn't handle anymore."

Instead of asking another question to embarrass Mark and his lack of control she simply settled against him. Half an hour later he lifted her gently and carried her to the bed, she was peacefully asleep. As he softly shut the door he still couldn't believe how sweet and soft her lips were and how perfectly she fit into his arms.

Five P.M.

Cassie was in Jess's bathroom putting her dress on, there was a group of ten women in the other room waiting to see her. Her dress was a strapless black cocktail dress with black stiletto ankle boots a black clutch purse and silver heart necklace. Stepping into the bedroom everyone clapped and each women took turned until they were all reayd and waiting. One by one all of their partners began picking them up, until Jess, Nat and Cassie were the final three remaining. Jess was wearing a beautiful silver cocktail dress and Natalya was in black, both were strapless and absolutely stunning.

At six thirty there was a knock at the foor and Jess ran to get it. Cassie had her back to the room standing on the balcony so she didn't see Mark enter. As he noticed her his jaw dropped and Jess needed to elbow him to make him shut it.

"Daddy got and talk to her."

Mark saw Glenn and Natalya kissing and decided that Cassie was right they were a very cute couple. He stopped in the doorway and gently knocked getting her attention, he could see little bits of tattoo's dotted across her body.

"Can I join you?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"You look very handsome Mark."

"Thanks Darlin'. You look amazing. How you going?"

Mark spent a couple of minutes looking Cassie over, setting her nerves off.

"Guys its time to go." Jess said, hating to interrupt them but their car would be waiting.

Mark escorted Cassie leaving the couples to be all lovey-dovey in their own elevator.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I hope I wasn't too heavy for you."

"Darlin' I bench press more than you weigh."

"I bench press more than I weigh also but that wasn't my point and you know it." Mark grinned making Cassie smile even brighter.

"You can fall asleep on my anytime."

Cassie burst into laughter and was still chuckling when they got into the limo.

"Why were you watching MMA?" Mark asked and she realized that it had only just registered in his brain, sending her into another fit of laughter. "You're a good lawyer I thought you'd be against it."

"Firstly I'm a criminal lawyer not a good one, and secondly I enjoy MMA. Why shouldn't I?"

"Most women don't." Jess was following their conversation and was amazed at how interested he was in what Cassie was saying.

"I think that after the few conversations we've had that you should know I'm not like most women. I don't mind blood, death or fighting and I really dislike shoes, makeup and sororities."

"It gives me ideas also." She added after a while and Mark chuckled.  
They arrived at the theatre and everyone got out, all attention was immediately on Mark and Cassie whom he helped to get out. The six of them made their way inside, most of the guys were staring at Nat, Jess and Cassie. As they entered Mark guided Cassie with his hand at the small of her back, they could both feel the heat of the others body. Although the group was seated together Cassie was sat between Mark and Glenn, the fans kept chanting their names and both men waved earning screams. Cassie turned to Mark and said.

"That will be you being inducted in a couple of years and then they'll scream your name and not the Undertakers."

He looked down at her and wondered how exactly she knew what he was thinking.

"I might say that I don't want to." He teased and she smiled, everyone around them and most of the fans noticing their innocent flirtation.

"Well if you don't get inducted then I don't have a reason to get all dressed up again!"

"I'll get inducted just so I can escort you again." Jess was still watching them wit interest.

"What if you're with someone else?" The only thing that went through Marks head was that if he got inducted she would be there as his partner and they'd celebrate privately afterward.

"IF I'm with someone they'll deal with it cause I've permanent markered you in as my date."

"Good!:

Shortly, after the lights went down and the ceremony began. Cassie thoroughly enjoyed it and could picture Mark up there being inducted by Glenn, and scarily she could picture herself there to support him. Once the ceremony was over all of the wrestlers and families went into the adjoining ballroom for drinks and to chat, Mark again guided Cassie through with his hand on the small of her back. Nat and Jess dragged her into the bathroom and harassed her with questions.

"Dad is wrapped around your little finger!"

"Mark is more whipped then I've ever seen him, you must be really good for him."

Cassie decided to just touch up her make up and leave, she really was falling for Mark. Jess was happy for her and her dad but it was strange that they were still gossiping about it. She went back into the ballroom and grabbed a drink before going to stand with Jackson, before she's stopped moving Mark was by her side. He smiled down at her and sipped his beer Ric Flair came over to chat. From the moment he was there Ric Flair couldn't stop staring at her chest.

"Ric that ain't her face!" Mark growled in the middle of their conversation, Cassie laid her hand on his arm to show that she didn't care.

"I'm sorry Cassie but your stunning."

"Thanks Ric but that doesn't mean you can stare."

Ric blushed and said his goodbyes before he disappeared.

"Sorry Darlin' he's a bit of a pervert."

"Mark you really don't need to apologise for what other people do."

A couple came over and Mark leaned down to kiss the woman on the cheek, the guy turned to look at Cassie and smiled.

"It's Cassie isn't it?" She nodded. "I'm Paul, I was at the gym in Houston with Mark and Dave."

Cassie shook his hand and saw the woman eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm Stephanie, Pauls wife. He told me what happened." Cassie looked worried and Stephanie smiled. "I'm glad a woman finally showed Dave he's not gods gift."

"I didn't mean to it was just a reaction."

"It was funny none the less." Paul muttered.

"Well it might have been funny to you but it wasn't funny at all to me."

"Sorry." Paul said making Steph and Mark grin.

"Cassie its good to see a woman like you on his arm instead of a brain dead Barbie."

Mark wasn't sure how Cassie would react, because although they'd been together all day it wasn't as if he'd asked her to be his date. He watched Cassie smile gracefully before she commented.

"A woman like me?"

He let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding in.

"yeah someone who has natural beauty and curves. Brains and eloquence to hold a decent conversation about more than nail polish. A spark that says don't fuck me over, and an attitude and interests that are diverse and cultural. You have morals, well-founded opinions and integrity, you know when to challenge and when to go along, and you hold peoples attention to the exclusion of all else."

Mark and jess who had come over half way through were both speechless at how well Stephanie had picked Cassie.

"You got all of that from three sentences?" Cassie asked.

"I got it from how you look, act, hold yourself, speak and interact. Its part of my job to gauge people."

Cassie smiled and leant in to whisper in Stephanie's ear.

"A tattoo would look great on your inner wrist."

"How did you know that?" Mark and Paul looked questioningly between the two.

"You keep looking between my tattoo's and your wrist, plus its part of my degree to study people and their behavior."

"What are you studying?" Paul asked fascinated at the young women.

"Criminal law with a part focus on outlaw motorcycle clubs."

"Interesting." A voice said from behind them, Mark and Cassie half turned to see Michelle stood there. As usual her outfit left little to the imagination, Cassie immediately felt her anger building. "So you're here to study him… You're as bad as all the other women."

"Sorry to burst your sad little bubble Michelle but I don't study people I care about." Clearly Cassie didn't think before she spoke because now everybody knew she was definitely interested in Mark.

"Yeah right your just a nosy selfish slut like the rest of the ring rats around here."

Stephanie could see how dangerous the whole situation was getting, but wanted to see what Cassie was capable of. Cassie stepped closer and in the nastiest growl Stephanie had ever head from a woman, said…

"Back off or I'll knock your teeth down your throat."

Mark was watching the interaction with pride for Cassie, plus it was turning him on something chronic to see her like this. She was strong and independent but also needed protecting and loving, she was an enigma.

"I've worked out why you're so desperate for Marks' attention."

Jess saw Cassie tense up and knew that Michelle was about to die.

"Michelle stop!" Jess begged and Michelle smirked.

"You're here because he's very big, attractive, famous and rich. We've all heard about you and men, you sleep with them and when they are no longer interested you cry rape…"

Michelle never got any further because Cassie connected with a right hook. The taller woman landed in a pile on the floor completely knocked out. All eyes turned their way, Jess, Paul and Steph were stunned whili Mark was concerned about Cassie.

Cassie half turned to him and spoke.

"I'm sorry Mark, enjoy the rest of your night." With her head held high she left and went back to the hotel, as soon as he door was closed Cassie let the tears fall. She knew there was no chance at all for her and Mark now. Cassie had now embarrassed him in front of his colleagues.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the party Jess was really concerned, both for Cassie and mark. He had been sat in the same chair since Cassie had left, and for the first time he looked completely lost she went over to him and knelt down.

"Daddy you need to go after Cassie."

"She won't want to see me now. I dragged her into this mess."

Jess just wanted to hug him he looked incredibly depressed.

"Dad, Cassie doesn't hit people. But since she met you she's hit two people. Her hitting Michelle wasn't about what Michelle said completely. Quite a bit of that was Cassie protecting those that she really care about, that would of course be you. Right know she's probably more mortified at causing a scene than hitting Michelle."

Finally the spark was getting back into Marks eyes.

"Go show her that it wasn't for nothing. But daddy you hurt her and I'll kill ya!"

Mark kissed her forehead and left the party, making hiw way to the hotel in ten minutes flat. It was only when he was stood outside her door tht he got nervous and even more worried. He knocked and stood back hoping that she would open the door to him. When she didn't open it he knocked louder and called her name, it took a minute or two but she did open the door. As she opened the door Cassie finished wiping her eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked quietly.

"I think so. Do you want to come inside?"

Mark looked down and saw that she'd taken her shoes off and that she'd been crying. He honestly would prefer to just pull her into his arms.

"Yes please sweetheart."

Cassie turned and walked straight through onto her balcony, Mark was right behind her/ Every time he was around her his nerves were tight, he as at least half aroused and desperately trying to hold onto the reigns. She sat back in her chair and Mark sat in its mate.

"I'm so sorry Mark I don't know why I hit her!"

"Sweetheart I would have hit her a long time before you did."

Mark looked across and saw her shivering; he shrugged out of his jacket. As he laid it across her lap she met his eyes.

"Your cold put it on."

Cassie wiggled into it and curled up further in the chair.

"I know this will sound stupid because I don't really know you that well yet, but I trust you. Michelle is trying to get at me. I'm sorry that you got pulled into this mess."

"Mark I'm a big girl, I should be able to deal with stuff without hitting people."

"I don't I always hit stuff or people."

Cassie laughed and Mark was very relieved that he'd gotten that beautiful smile back on her face.

"That doesn't count because you get paid for it!"

"It still counts. And for the record I don't think you 'cried rape' on either occasion." Cassie seemed shocked because her eyes snapped back to his. "It won't mean much to you but I believe you, Michelle can get fucked."

"Mark you're wrong." He was really worried about what she was about to confess. "You believing me actually means the world to me for the record."

"What you think means a lot also Darlin'."

Cassie blushed but smile, worried about what he would say next.

"Jess told me something at the party, after you left. Jess told me that you don't hit people but since you've met me on two occasions you've hit people. She said that you didn't Michelle just because of what she said, but also you were protecting the people you care about."

Cassie was silent for a minute or two and just looked out over the city.

"Bloody hell your daughter knows me way too well!" Mark grinned and wondered if she would continur. "She's right it wasn't completely what Michelle said that made me hit her. The people who need to know about my attack know the truth and that's what matters."

Cassie paused again wondering how she could word what she wanted to say.

"Mark, I'm probably going to sound extremely dumb but just hear me out. I do care about you a lot, I don't know where it came from but I fo. And its not just because you're my best friends dad either. All I know is that you came into my life and you seem to give a shit about me. So most of why I punched her is due to the fact that I care about you and I don't you to get hurt in any way."

"Thank you Darlin', and I do care about you also. I've just got one real important question to ask you."

Mark let the tension build and he could see hundreds of emotions roll across her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where did you learn to punch?" He said it with such a straight face that Cassie couldn't help but laugh.

"Umm I kind of taught myself and then I got a coach when I moved to Houston, when she left I just kind of continued with it."

"You've got a great right hook." Mark said making her blush. "And before you even say it no I will not apologise to Stephanie for you."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because Steph has wanted to do that to Michelle since she joined the company." Cassie couldn't help but smile in reply to Marks' boyish grin.

"Fine I'll apologise myself for causing a scene and not for hitting her."

As Cassie looked out over the city, Mark couldn't help but be nervous. Apart from the fact that he was as tense as a violin string he also didn't know how she would react to his question.

"Cass after Mania the boss throws a party to celebrate the success pf the show. This will be my last show so it will be my retirement party also." They were looking straight into each other's eyes as they spoke. "Did you wanna go with me?"

"Are you asking me to be your date?" Cassie was a little nervous. "Even after tonight?"

"Especially after tonight Cassie, will you be my date?"

"Yeah ok." Cassie sounded resigned to the fact that she would have to be his date.

"Well hell Darlin' you don't have to go with me if you don't want to, your choice."

Cassie felt bad for letting him think she didn't want to, he sounded a little sad.

"Mark I'd love to be your date, just didn't want you getting a big head." He grinned happily and was pleased that she was smiling also. "But there is one condition." He nodded not entirely sure where this is going.

"Anything Darlin'."

"Can you kiss me again?" Mark smiled and noticed that she was fidgeting nervously.

"Enjoyed it that much huh?" Her blush deepened at his teasing, Mark stood in front of her and pulled Cassie to her feet. Their eyes were locked and stayed that way as Mark's hands cupped her face and tilted it up to his. As he leaned down to meet Cassie's lips his eyes closed prompting hers to shut. When their lips touched it was like nothing either had experienced before.

Cassie loved the taste of him, he tasted of beer and something masculine. As Mark set about tempting her and urging her reply she stepped closer and laid her hands on his broad chest. He could feel it through his clothes and wanted nothing more than to ravish her, but he knew she was the woman he would never give up. She would be the woman to return him to who he used to be and to be by his side forever, and he couldn't just ravish her that way it wasn't right. Mark had long decided to treasure her and overcome her trust issues and show her what it was like to be truly loved and cherished.

Five minutes later they slowly pulled apart and saw the truth in each others eyes. Cassie was as affected as he was and so Mark slowly let her go.

"So that was a yes?" Mark asked wondering if he'd overcome her one condition. From the blank look on her he guessed that all though of rejection on her part had flown away with the first touch of his lips. "I'll get security to come and get you and the other two after the show."

"Okay." Cassie said quietly, still reeling from his kiss.

"Have a good sleep Darlin' I'll see you at the show tomorrow!"

She nodded and followed him inside to the door, Mark opened the door and groaned turning back to her. He leaned down and kissed her gently before walking out the door. Cassie poked her head through the doorway and watched him stop at his room. She had the biggest smile that she had had in a very long time.

Mark shut his door and leaned against it for a minute or two, very glad that he'd been able to control his body. Mark knew that he should try and sleep because it would be a very long and exhausting day tomorrow. He couldn't get his mind off the young woman down the hall making it impossible to sleep yet.

Mark sat on his bed and turned on his laptop, just as it was ready for him to use his blackberry vibrated in his pocket.

'**just in case you want it.**

**Cass – 4041162810**

**Xox Jess'**

Mark grinned; his daughter was way too perceptive. But knowing that she supported his suit was important to him; he knew that Jess wanted him to be happy.

'**Thanks. Are you trying to tell me**

**something? Go to bed.'**

'**She will make you happy. Treat**

**her as she deserves and she will**

**be perfect for you.'**

**I always treat people how they**

**Deserve. Get your ass to bed!'**

He waited a couple of minutes and when she didn't reply Mark got onto his emails. Ten minutes later his blackberry rang again.

'**Daddy do you love her?'**

Mark sat staring at the message, he knew there was a lot behind his feelins for Cassie. He didn't really know the entirety of his feelings but it was all new to him to be this deep this quickly.

'**I don't know. Night xxxooo'**

Mark sent the text to Jess and decided to do his emails in the morning when he could hopefully concentrate a little better. Stripping off he got into bed and laid thinking about what he could do. His phone vibrated again and upin checking it he was pleasantly surprised.

'**Hey its Cassie. I'm sorry again**

**for tonight. Goodnight'**

He smiled and laid with the blankets low on his hips and his left arm behind his head.

'**No apologies darlin. Thought I told**

**you to go to sleep'**

Cassie grinned, she was laying in bed watching the sky outside. Jess had sent through his number and Cassie couldn't help herself.

'**I'm in bed Mr Callaway, couldn't**

**sleep. What's your excuse!'**

Mark chuckled and imagined what she'd be wearing and how she'd feel in his bed.

'**In bed. Wide awake. Got a beautiful**

**Aussie woman in my head.'**

'**Nice try Deadman. You and your **

**lips are pretty memorable ********'**

Mark chuckled and felt himself getting harder by the second. He could still feel her hands on his chest and the feel of her body against hi. The touch of her lips was something magical, it was as if she reached right down into his heart and soul. He didn't realize but while he'd been daydreaming he'd started stroking himself.

'**Darlin I know this may sound seedy**

**but I can still feel you in my arms, I**

**can't get you out of my head.'**

She blushed to her toes and knew her desire wasn't one-sided.

'**why would that be seedy? Your eyes **

**are imprinted on my brain!'**

'**i'm your best friends dad!'**

He was still stroking himself and imagined the feel of her mouth wrapped around his cock.

'**You are sweet, caring, generous, attractive**

**and older. Jess don't come into it'**

After her text Mark finished himself off and curled up in his bed once again to text her.

'**Thanks sweetheart you looked **

**absolutely stunning tonight.'**

'**Thankyou. Mark you should sleep I would**

**die if you injured through exhaustion. Night**

**see you at the show'**

'**Goodnight Cassie, sweet dreams.'**

She smiled knowing there was probably more that he wanted to say. Mark was the sweetest man she's met and he actually gave a damn about her. He was tall and incredibly attractive and interested in her. Marks lips were gently and soft and spoke directly to her heart and soul. He was the type of man she could see herself being very happy with.


	11. Chapter 11

2AM

Mark was wide-awake against, he nervous about retiring. It had finally come, his fnal day as a wrestler and his final show. No one knew but his two most important women were there to see his big moment. He never knew that Cassie would because such an important part of his life, her was very very thankful that she had decided to come along with Jess. He was also awake because of the thunderstorm raging outside, Mark never normally woke during storms but his worry for Cass was what had done it. Pulling his blackberry out he fired off a text.

'Sweetheart are you ok?'

It took less then two minutes for her to reply.

'Umm no'

He immediately got out of bed and dressed turning the lights on and shutting the curtains.

'I'm coming to get you Cass.'

As he opened his door and stepped into the hall Cassie was shutting her door. In sweatpants and a black tank top she went towards him and without a word he guided her into his room. She saw his trench coat on the sofa and seemed fascinated by it as he got her a bottle of water.

"Its softer than I thought"

"Easier to wear, it used to be worse but I complained."

Mark gave her the water and walked into the bedroom surprisingly she followed him without a qualm.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Mark sat on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him; Cassie curled up next to him.

"Couldn't, its always hard sleeping the night before Mania and this year is that much worse."

"I don't think I'd able to sleep either."

As a loud crack of thunder sounded Cassie jumped, Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

"Is this okay?" When she nodded he went to continue. "I've never been sure if its nerves or excitement that keeps me awake. Every Wrestle mania I probably sleep about six hours over the two nights before and then crash out after."

"That's understandable. What's it like walking out there?"

Mark smiled gently and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Its like walking out into an arena full of people that don't know you for you. But they cheer their asses off for you anyway." Cassie loved hearing him speak about wrestling, he was so passionate about it. "Like walking onto the field for the AFL grand final but nobody knows who you are, they'll still cheer for you even though they don't know you."

"How do you know about AFL?"

"Been to Australia about ten times, twice during grand final week." He looked down into her eyes.

"it's a great sport, two guys I went to school with play."

"Your eyes sparkle when you are passionate!" Mark muttered.

"Yours do too Mark." They were still looking into each other's eyes. "We should lay down and be comfortable."

Ten minutes after they laid down Cassie was asleep and Mark was very close to asleep. He gently pulled the blankets over them and after stripping off his jumper he settled with her in his arms. Cassie's warmth rested along the front of his body and he prayed that his body behaved itself.

9AM

Mark felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and tried to ignore it. What he couldn't ignore was the warm body pressed to his side and front and breath brushing his neck. Reaching into his pocket he hung up the call and dropped his phone to the floor. Mark gently rolled towards Cassie and took her fully into his arms, she wriggled slightly before settling again. He didn't need to be at the arena until 2 pm so he still had time to enjoy his sleep and his future wife. Mark closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. When Mark woke up again it was 10am and his stomach was growling like mad. Cassie was plastered against him and still sleeping peacefully, she must have been exhausted. Slowly sliding out of the bed he went to shower and then ordered room service, checking his voicemails while he waited for their food. After tipping the room service guy he set the food on the table and wandered to the bed and looked over Cassie. He sat down on the bed and gently shook her shoulder.

"Darlin' its time for breakfast."

Cassie slowly opened her eyes and sat up rubbing them.

"I ordered room service, will you join me?" he held his hand out and she took it following him into the other room. She sat opposite him and rubbed the remainder of sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Its your bed, sorry I slept for so long!"

"You needed it, plus I selfishly liked you sleeping in my bed." Cassie blushed deeply and ate her scrambled eggs quietly. Mark ate and felt a little bad for saying what he had. "Darlin' I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass ya."

"You didn't its ok. I just wasn't expecting you to say it."

Mark smiled and sipped his coffee.

"Isn't there something more important you should be doing right now. It's a big day for you."

"I don't need to be at the arena until two and if I wanted to do the appearances I would have had to leave you hours ago. And I happen to be enjoying spending time with you."

"I'm enjoying my time with you also. Thankyou for breakfast Mark."

Cassie watched as he shoveled half a piece of toast into his mouth and chewed, keeping his eyes on her the entire time.

"why do I get the feeling you want to ask me something Mark."

"I don't know how you know that but I do want to ask you something." She nodded and waited. "Why motorcycle gangs?"

"Well I started working for the Gypsy Jokers when I was sixteen, the chapter president was my neighbour. As I got older I became more of a confidant and advice giver because they ad daughters. When I was 18 I got my 'property of' patch and was allowed to attend clubhouse functions and funerals."

"They accepted you?" Mark was truly interested in what she had to say.

"Yeah they did accept me, I was the one they called if one of them needed a chat. Through working with them I became fascinated by the whole culture and the contradictions within it. My entire degree isn't centered around them but one or two units are."

"Do you still speak to them?" Mark had finished eating but stayed where he was listening to her speak.

"there is one or two that I speak to religiously, however I am still called from time to time , if they need advice or anything."

He nodded and seemed to be thinking of something.

"As much as people that I am I'm not a biker. I love motorcycles and even called them but I'm not in a club or anything. They do fascinate me though."

Cassie nodded and finished her breakfast just as her phone went off.

"The clubs are a misunderstood part of society in most countries these days. I know you aren't one of them."

"How?" Marks phone also went off.

"You're too respectful, carry yourself completely differently and the first thing you didn't do was show me your Harleys."

Cassie checker her phone.

'Wanna go shopping? Jess xox'

"Jess wants to go shopping?" Mark asked and Cassie laughed. "She always wants to shop."

"She does. I promised to go get a tattoo with her while we were here. Plus I need a new phone."

"Get going then Darlin' or she'll ask millions of questions."

Cassie stood and followed Mark to the door, he didn't open it straight away but looked down into her eyes.

"The next time I see you I'll be stepping into the ring for the final time. Darlin' I just wanted to say thank you for coming to support Jess."

"Mark umm I'm not here to support Jess. I came to support you."

Mark grinned.

"well thankyou for coming and dealing with my old ass. I hope that you enjoy tonight, after the show I will send someone to get you so stay in your seats. If you need anything just grab one of the guards they'll help you."

Cassie put her hand on his arm and said quietly.

"Mark I'm a big girl, plus I'll be with Jess." He nodded and moved closer, putting her hand on his chest. "Mark don't worry. I'll be alright. You are going to be amazing tonight, I can feel it."

Mark hadn't said anything he'd just stayed quiet and listened.

"Darlin' I hope you don't mind but I really need to kiss you!"

Cassie stepped into him and leaned up to meet his lips. Their kiss was passionate as his arms wrapped right around her. She sighed and Marks tongue gently entered to stroke hers, he was a little concerned that he was going too fast for her. His concern was there until Cassie matched him stroke for stroke, her hand came up to stroke his cheek. One of Marks hands rested on her hip with his thumb rubbing softly. Before things got out of hand he pulled back leaving them both breathing raggedly. Their eyes met and they were drowning in the others.

"Good luck tonight Mark." Cassie said breathlessly.

"Thankyou Sweetheart. I'll see you tonight." She slowly stepped back and Mark opened the door for her, watching her enter her own room.


	12. Chapter 12

2:30PM

Mark entered the locker room, he would be sharing with a group of the guys. Glen took in his best friends smile and figured things were going well with Cassie. Mark dumped his tuff and sat next to Glenn as a few of his closest friends entered. With his ten closest friends around him Mark decided that now was the best time to make his announcement and get it off his chest.

"Guys I need to announce something."

They all stopped to look at him, only Dave was brave enough to interrupt him.

"Who is she?"

"Yes I've met someone but that isn't my announcement." All of them were worried now as the what he was going to say. 'Tonight is my last show, I've decided to retire tonight."

"Congratulations Mark on both." Dave was first to shake his hand, closely followed by everyone else. After all of the congratulations Dave sat and asked in full seriousness. "So who is she?"

"A woman I have come to know very well."

Mark didn't want to put all of the guys attention onto Cassie, he wasn't entirely sure about how she would react.

'happy for ya man!" John Cena said "You do have to stay in touch you know."

"Next time your in Houston you can all bring your families for a weekend." Mark pulled his phone out and read the message he had just received.

'She spent 20 mins dciding between a

**kane or undertaker bobble head and**

**then bought both!'**

Glenn heard his best friend laugh and knew who it was, Mark as usual was the last out the door to head to the pre show meeting. Walking down the corridor next to Mark Glenn looked across and knew that it was time he said something.

"Mark." Mark stopped knowing that something was wrong with Glenn. "Tonight is my last match."

"What?" Mark was stunned.

"Vince offered me the position of trainer for the Diva's and I've decided that tonight is the best time to go."

"Wow, who knows?"

"Vince, you and Nat. But I'm not going to bring much attention to it though."

"Why not?" Glenn grinned.

"because old man, I haven't been here all that long and your retirement is more important. Just wanted you to know beforehand.

Mark and glenn hugged briefly before heading into the meeting, taking their seats at the very back waiting for everyone else to arrive.

'Darl life's taken an unexpected turn'

'**Whats wrong? Are you okay?'**

Mark knew that he'd worried her and also knew that Glenn was reading over his shoulder.

"it's serious isn't it?" Glen asked.

"yeah, its never been like this before. What about you and Nat?"

'Glens retiring tonight too. Think

**I might be nervous.'**

Nat had walked in and sat next to Glenn who wrapped his arm around her.

"I love her." Was all Glenn said in reply and summed it up perfectly.

"I'm happy for you two."

'Stop stressing. U are going to be

**amazing. Enjoy the atmosphere and**

**calm down. I believe in you ********'**

'**Thanks sweetheart, I needed to hear**

**that.'**

"Is Cassie coming to the party at the hotel?" Nat asked.

"yeah security will bring her back here after the show."

"You love her?"

"I think I do, I don't know."

Vince then got up and began the meeting in earnest, going through the show step by step. After he'd run through the show he began his lecture on appropriate behaviour at the party and his expectations.

5PM

Jess, Jackson and Cassie had taken their seats in the front row of the arena. A young security came over and introduced himself, Cassie knew that Mark was responsible. The atmosphere in the arena was awesome, there were constant ripples of excitement as the crowd came in to take their seats.

Backstage mark was pacing, he was more worried about Glenn retiring than his own. Cassie, Jess and Jackson had already taken their seats; Cameron from security had gone to introduce himself. As Cameron came backstage Mark called him over.

'Can you go and get Cassie and bring her to the trainers room please."

Cameron took off back down the ramp and escorted Cassie to the side door. As they stepped into the corridor she saw Mark heading towards them and smiled.

"Thanks Cameron."

Mark stopped outside the trainers room and waited for Cassie to reach him, he smiled down at her and escorted her into the room. The trainer immediately left knowing that they wanted some private moments. Mark sat on the bed and watched her.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"yeah. Just lost."

"Talk to me Mark." She stood directly in front of him.

"Its my last match tonight I've been here so long I don't know what I'll do without this place. I'm worried that I'm going to regret retiring. It's been nearly twenty years since I've lived a normal life, what am I going to do." Cassie rested her hands on his thighs to get his full attention.

"Mark the fact that you've been here for twenty is testimony to the fact that you deserve this. You have been the best in the business for that long you deserve to go out on top. Everyone here is here to see you, Mark you've helped make this show what it is, its time for you to let the new guys have their time."

"What if I regret it? What if I hate retirement?"

"Do you regret wanting to spend time at home? Or time with Jess?"

"No, never. Don't regret wanting to spend time with you either Cassie." She blushed deeply and he just grinned.

"Jess said you have a bike shop, plus your development company. You've got your workouts plus you can still do stuff in wrestling if you want to. Honestly I think you need to concentrate on yourself a little."

"Darlin' how do you know what is going on in my head?"

"Just do I guess. Tonight just go out there give it your all and retire with pride. Jess is insanely proud of you Mark, for what its worth I am proud of you also."

"Thankyou Cassie." He sounded truly thankful and it melted her heart. Cassie leaned in and kissed him softly, not surprised when Mark drew her closer and deepened the kiss. His hands rested on her hips with his thumbs drawing slow circles on her skin. They were both blissfully unaware of everything apart from each other and so neither noticed Glenn bursting into the room until he cleared his throat. Mark pulled back slowly not removing his hands from her waist.

"What?" He asked his best friend.

"the show is starting and I thought that Cassie might want to see some of it." Glen watched Cassie smile and lean in to whisper in Marks ear.

"for better or worse, wrestler or retires I'm not running away. See you later." She kissed him on the cheek and said "good luck". Just as she was about to leave she stopped in front of Glenn. "Good luck Glenn."

"thankyou Cassie!"

Mark stood in the hall and watched Cassie leave with Cameron to return to her seat. Glenn looked at him. "She's really something special Mark."

"Yeah she is." When Cassie was out of sight Mark grinned. " Let's go get ready, this is our night."


End file.
